degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
BreakTheInternet
#BreakTheInternet is the first episode and season three premiere of Degrassi: Next Class. Main Plot After the bus accident, many students are injured and one is critical. Miles thinks Tristan grabbed his hand, but Esme tells him different. His posts are banned from the Degrassi Facerange page due to the posts being too gruesome. Miles laters presents his presentation to his class with a very bloody Tristan, thus triggering Esme and causing Miles to get detention. Sub Plot Degrassi is giving a warm welcome to an influx of Syrian refugees, Rasha Zuabi and Saad Al'Maliki are the two newest students. Zoë hasn't come out to her mom yet, and fears the consequences. She comes out to Goldi after an incident with the QSA. Vijay posts a video outing Zoë. Worried her mom will see this, Zoë tries to untag herself but ends up hitting a fire hydrant instead. Later, her mom and her new fianceé comes to the scene, and her mother does not believe Zoë is gay. While Zoë and Grace talk about whether Zoë should come out to her mother or not, Goldi comes in. She tells Zoë that the QSA won't back down on their protest, thus making Zoë make the decision for the prayer room shall be shared with the QSA. During Zoë's speech to welcome the Syrian refugees, she comes out to the school. She meets Rasha who is staying at Goldi's, and appreciates that the QSA and the prayer room is combined. Third Plot A spiteful Lola posts a controversial photo of her and Tiny when they were still together. She claims it's a throwback photo and her and Shay get into an indirect tweeting fight. This is later brought to a mock trial in class with Frankie as the judge, Baaz as Lola's "lawyer" and Yael as Shay's. The conflict comes to a boiling point when Shay points out Lola still has feelings for Tiny, which the latter retaliates claiming Shay "stole" Tiny from her. Lola is sent to the office after saying "go to hell" and makes a friendship with Miles. Trivia= *This episode marks the first appearances of Rasha Zuabi and Saad Al'Maliki. *It is revealed that Zoë Rivas is the new student council president after winning an election following Tristan Milligan's coma. *Zoë comes out as a lesbian to the whole school. *This episode features all current regulars. *The LGBT Club was renamed the Queer Straight Alliance. *Grace and Zoë are best friends again. *This episode marks the first time that the Tiny-Shay Relationship and Zig-Esme Relationship are seen on screen. *This is the first episode of the season to feature Maya with a different hairstyle instead of her previous one. |-| Gallery= |-| Promos= |-| Cast= (Ordered Alphabetically) Regular Cast *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Amir Bageria as Baaz Nahir *Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir *Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Chelsea Clark as Esme Song *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Parham Rownaghi as Saad Al'Maliki *Dante Scott as Vijay Maraj *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell *Dalia Yegavian as Rasha Zuabi |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *"Faux" by Novo Amor & Ed Tullett *"How We Live" by Jilian Linklater *"Just Like Us" by Olly Anna *"Outlaw" by Sinead Burgess |-| Links= Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Episodes Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Premiere